1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterile disposable white balance box and more particularly pertains to allowing proper camera white setting of a surgical rod lens telescope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of white balancing targets is known in the prior art. More specifically, white balancing targets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of camera white setting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,189 to Ooi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,267 to Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,316 to Ogawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,394 to Oda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,969 to Suzuki et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,635 to Kakiuchi.
In this respect, the sterile disposable white balance box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing proper camera white setting of a surgical rod lens telescope.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sterile disposable white balance box which can be used for allowing proper camera white setting of a surgical rod lens telescope. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.